


[Glass/Bright]也許發生過，也許是一場夢

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Glass/Bright]也許發生過，也許是一場夢

　　這原本應當是一個平靜的愜意的，並且難得令人感到放鬆的夜晚，對Glass來說，如果他沒接那個電話的話。但總之他沒有將響鈴的手機置之不理或是按掛斷鍵的習慣，尤其來電顯示是Jack Bright——這讓Glass有一種十分不妙的預感。總之，他按了接聽，把手機放到耳邊：  
　　「您好。」  
　　然後他等待一個回應。但是他沒能聽到他設想中的，任何一個興奮的或是沮喪的Bright。一個陌生的聲音，至少屬於Bright最近的任何  
　　一個身體，自稱為某酒吧的店員，告訴他Jack Bright正位於那家店內，爛醉如泥，神志不清，並且揚言要讓自己死於酒精中毒。  
　　「……我現在就過去，能告訴我您們的地址……」Glass聽到自己說，并嘗試在聽電話的同時盡可能快地穿好外套，「好的，謝謝您，很抱歉他給您們添了這麼大的麻煩……」  
　　說這些話的時候Glass也曾有一瞬間設想這或許是Bright自導自演的一場戲，但他的責任心讓他寧信其有勿信其無。至少他知道如果這一切是真的，這位傳奇博士絕對會說到做到，甚至不會給任何人一個把他送進醫院洗胃的機會。  
　　Glass坐進自己的車，恨不得讓發動機的響聲更緊湊些。他做了所有一個焦急的司機會做的，除了違反交通規則和無意義地把喇叭按得直響。他的理智告訴他這除了會給他增添麻煩之外沒有任何用處。他從沒掐算著最高限速開車，但他今天這麼做了，為了盡可能快地趕到那個他平日絕不會獨自前往的燈紅酒綠的地方。  
　　他衝進玻璃門，三步併成兩步。他一眼就認出了Bright，主要是由於對方此時正被幾個保安控制著。當意識到Glass的出現后他掙扎著想要湊到他的心理醫生——現在是來拯救他的天使——的身邊，在未果后投過去一個由於酒精作用而模糊的眼神，在流轉的燈光里被稀釋。而Glass只是粗略地，用目測確認過Bright平安無事，至少目前還不需要去洗胃，他知道在將人領走之前他還有事情要做——  
　　於是之後Glass不得不從自己的積蓄中拿出一個四捨五入后的四位數來幫助Bright墊上他欠的賬，再賠上許多個不是。索性店員的態度還不錯，他們應該是經常應付這種情況了。最後Bright得以脫離一群人高馬大的保安的束縛，投入他的天使的懷抱，而Glass嘗試以一種介於扶和拖之間的方式將醉到幾乎站不住的天啟博士帶走。令人驚訝的是，這裡的Bright表現得溫順極了。  
　　初春的夜晚還是涼的，Bright酒還沒醒，被吹來的風激得一哆嗦。這讓他多少恢復一點神志，表現為他在上車時堅持要坐副駕駛而不是後座，並在遭到拒絕后屢次嘗試自己動腿卻只能扶著車門好讓自己勉強站得穩。Glass只好依著他，畢竟天知道他會不會搞出什麼事情讓他們的狀況更糟糕。Glass給對方係好安全帶，這會兒的Bright又乖乖的了。  
　　然後Glass坐上駕駛座，嘗試發動車子。  
　　「……我們要、要去哪兒？」Bright在發動機開始點火的響聲中偏過頭來，他看著Glass。  
　　「……Site-17，我想。」Glass斟酌著，這或許的確是一個合適的地方，就算不浪費這個身體，醫療小組也會有辦法給他們的人事主管解酒。  
　　「不！」聽到這個名詞讓Bright很是激動，他挺起身來，想要去奪Glass手裡的方向盤，要是沒有安全帶的束縛他就得手了，「我們不能去那個操蛋的鬼地方！他媽的，你聽到沒有！Glass！」  
　　「好吧，好吧，我們聽你的。」Glass說，他的語氣十分柔和，並同時騰出一隻手來保護自己的方向盤，「聽你的，Jack，所以能告訴我為什麼你不願意回Site-17嗎？」  
　　「我……」Bright重新把上半身靠在座椅背上，他低垂著頭，聲音由於酒精作用而含糊不清，「我會死的。如果讓他們知道了——我會死的。」  
　　「可是你之前還想讓自己酒精中毒？」Glass不明白，他原本認為死亡對於這位博士是家常便飯，但他知道這個問題很傷人，於是他換了另一個問題來滿足自己的好奇。  
　　「因為那個……我還沒試過。」Bright說，此時車在一個十字路口停下，他們在等一個紅燈，「我想試試，因為它是個全新的體驗……可我不想被槍殺、勒死或者擰、擰斷脖子……那一點也不有趣。而且，」  
　　這次Bright停頓了幾秒，接下來的話他似乎說得很慎重，  
　　「而且……你來了，不是嗎，Glassy？你來救我了。」  
　　「……好吧。」這次換作Glass沉默了許久，再次開口時他的語氣輕柔得像是在哄孩子，「那麼，既然你說不回站點，能告訴我怎麼走嗎？」  
　　「我們去……去我家吧……我的公寓，我是說。」Bright小聲說著，同時抬起頭來，努力辨認著當前的方位，「……左轉。」

　　最終按照Bright的指引，他們在一棟公寓樓前停下。Glass看著Bright下車時的一個趔趄，實在放不下心讓他自己一個人上樓。再一次，他扶著他，Bright身上多種酒精飲料的混合氣味讓Glass幾乎喘不過氣來。但他還是堅持著把人送到樓上，並在Bright掏出家門鑰匙的時候主動幫他把那扇防盜門打開。他摸索著找到電燈開關，從玄關到客廳的燈光延遲了幾秒才亮起——看來房子的主人有一段時間沒回家了。而Bright在踢掉鞋之後突然掙脫開Glass的支持，衝進衛生間。而在他咳嗽著，試圖引出卡在喉嚨里的最後一點嘔吐物時，他感到有人輕輕拍著他的背，另一隻手為他遞上半杯倒好的溫水。  
　　最後Bright難得乖順地躺到床上，讓Glass替他拉上被子。他的眼睛睜著，閃著朦朧的光影看著Glass。  
　　「Glassy，」他輕聲說，「今天……謝謝你。」  
　　「不用謝。」Glass柔聲說，同時露出一個發自真心的欣慰的微笑——他本以為Bright醉酒時應該得讓自己瘋瘋癲癲的程度更甚於平時，起碼也要和另外一位天啟博士一樣，隨時準備開腔不成調地嚎兩句「放棄啦不幹啦天啟博士去他媽」，可此時他簡直乖順得像個孩子，「這是我應該做的。」而且今天你確實比平時讓人省心得多。他在心裡補充。  
　　「那麼，晚安。」Glass說，他準備離開。  
　　「……不，Glassy。」發現這一點的Bright掙扎著想要支起上半身，「留下……留下來陪我，好嗎？」  
　　「嗯，我不會走的。只要你不介意。」Glass說，這也是實話，天這麼晚確實給他回家造成了困難，更重要的是他完全沒法放心把Bright自己留下，「我就在外面，好嗎？你有需要的話可以隨時叫我。」  
　　Bright堅定而激烈地搖頭：「陪我一會，Glassy。和我待在一起。」他給每一個動詞都加上重音。  
　　Glass回過頭，酒精作用下的那雙眼睛閃爍的光與平時不大相同，蒙著一層如同得不到心愛玩具的孩子一樣的可憐兮兮的水霧。Glass心軟了。  
　　「好吧。」他說，坐在Bright的床沿，「我會在這裡的，好嗎？」  
　　有些時候Glass會忘記Bright是如何以難以揣測而著稱的。  
　　看似弱小而無助的博士扯過Glass的手腕，他似乎計算過力道，讓兩人的唇得以恰好相接。  
　　「我……這個……就當是謝禮吧。」他說，臉上依然是那副無辜的表情，用口型擺出對方的名字。

 

　　Glass愣了一下，似乎沒想到會這麼被襲擊了，不過他只是笑了笑並不深究Bright這樣的行為。不過他還是希望Bright的房間裡有常備胃藥之類的，犯宿醉的時候可真的不好受。  
　　「早點休息。」Glass回以一個在額頭上的吻，對被照料者的那種，其中並沒有別的意思，然而Bright卻像是不到三十天就被摘了項鍊的腦死狀態那樣安靜得嚇人。「……Bright？」  
　　「……」他們對視著，又沉默了一會。  
　　「……為什麼？」Bright乾澀的問出沒有前後的問句。為什麼不把他放著不管就好？為什麼要對他這麼溫柔？  
　　為什麼不把他推開？

　　太多想知道答案的問題同時湧上被酒精淹沒的大腦，匯聚到他不靈活的舌頭上只變成一個『為什麼？』  
　　他顫抖著伸出手去抓住Glass的衣角時Glass沒有閃躲，反而回握上他的手腕，他在床上撐起身體抱住Glass，Glass脫了鞋以後在床上回抱著他。  
　　「如果這樣做能讓你好過一點的話。」  
　　只有我嗎？那其他人呢？你也會讓他們抱你嗎？問不出口的問題鯁在喉頭，他的心理醫師總是溫柔得讓他心底隱隱作痛。  
　　「如果你拒絕的話我就住手。」Bright趴伏在Glass的胸前，不論是那濕潤的眼神還是帶著酒氣的吐息都表明他的意圖。  
　　「…你喝醉了，Bri──唔、……」還沒說完的句子被一個吻強制終止，Bright的膝蓋在他的腿間往上頂摩擦他的胯下，雙手揪著Glass身上的毛衣、舌尖來回舔拭他緊閉的牙關直到他鬆了口。  
　　被酒精滲透的肢體並沒有什麼力氣，Glass卻還是放任他親吻他的純、他的脖頸、他的腹部，並停在這邊坐直了身體，笨拙的脫下兩人下半身的衣物再跨坐在Glass的身上。  
　　「Glassy……」Bright先是把自己的手指放進嘴裡，含得牽出唾液的黏絲再探向後方想撬開自己的穴口，並俯下將Glass疲軟的前端含入，耐心而細心的吞吐著直到在他口中脹大起來。「唔、…」  
　　他對自己過於粗魯簡便的擴張並不順利，最後仍然只能伸長手並在毫無準頭的揮空幾次後拿到床頭櫃上的潤滑液，胡亂多抹了些才好一點，他並不希望在這個過程讓Glass得到不舒服的體驗。

　　「可惜現在用的不是什麼合你胃口的身體。」Bright被疲倦支配的臉上扯著嘴角露出看起來像微笑的表情，隱藏在這句話後面還有很多情緒。  
　　可惜現在用的不是什麼長相清秀的男孩子、可惜現在用的也不是舌頭上穿環的婊子。  
　　可惜他自己最原本的身體早就已經…。

　　他拋下即使是心理學家也無法洞察的思想，扶著Glass的陰莖、另一手撐開自己緩緩坐下，混雜著唾液和潤滑液而濕漉漉的穴口儘管擴張得不完全還是接納了Glass的硬挺，緊緻的肉壁不甘願被分開似的絞著這個外來者，他發出因為疼痛而發顫的呻吟卻還是勉強自己繼續。  
　　有些界線一但跨越就回不去了。

　　「哈、啊…啊、……！…」意識到這件事讓他的眼淚撲簌簌的流出，緊繃的身體止不住顫抖，他還是任由重力帶著他下墜，在Glass身上一次又一次的。  
　　就連Glass都不得不承認Bright在這方面的確是非常擅長，每次拔出的時候捨不得他離開似的緊緊吸附著他，再一次進入時擠壓出情色的水聲更是多重的刺激，然而他還是無法忽視Bright緊皺的眉間和一次次帶著哽咽的呻吟。  
　　「…很痛嗎？」Glass伸出手想觸摸從Bright臉上落下的淚滴，好像這樣就能知道那到底是來自皮肉的痛苦還是從內心湧出，卻在中途被抓住手腕。  
　　「別碰。」他親吻Glass的掌心，靈活的舌頭在手掌上留下濕漉漉的痕跡往指尖蔓延。  
　　別抱我、別對我溫柔、別愛我。  
　　他帶著性暗示意味的含著Glass的食指和無名指，不想要直面即使是在床上也帶著分析眼光的心理醫師，這一切能帶來的安慰只是暫時的，他們兩個都知道。

　　「…停下來。」Glass抽回手，在Bright不再動作後他的抽噎在此時更加的鮮明，他想著一切都結束了、不論是原先可以維持的情誼還是這次藉著酒力發展的關係。  
　　現在就等Glass推開他而已。

　　「……、！」此刻他等到的是一個溫暖的擁抱，963卡在他們隔著衣物的身體之間傳導著體溫，主動迎上來的唇並不屬於一個擅長接吻的人，但是很溫柔，Bright緊緊回抱著生怕這一切只是太過美好的稍縱即逝的夢。  
　　「為什麼……？」  
　　「我始終都在擔心你，希望你不要隨便死掉──雖然不論你用什麼樣的身體對我來說你就是你。」Glass的語氣認真中帶著揭露內心想法時的羞赧：「如果這就是你想要的，那我希望你在得到的時候能夠覺得快樂。」

　　然後Bright任由Glass就這樣放倒了他，把他壓倒在床上時與他十指相扣，這次是Glass主動在他體內開始抽插，Bright抬起腰部迎合著硬挺進入體內，下腹竄上的快感令他雙腿發軟，插到底被填滿的感覺依然讓他緩不過氣來。  
　　「哈、…Glass……Glassy──」他調整著角度讓Glass能撞在他的敏感點上，口中混著呻吟溢出對方的名字，Glass待他溫柔得近似戀人，即使只有今晚也好、只有此時此刻也好，他拋棄武裝著內心的鐵殼將一切交出去，讓Glass緩緩加速直到把他插到射出來、自己也洩在他體內為止。「嗯、哈啊……！」  
　　Glass的性器還在他因為高潮而痙攣的體內抽動著射出精液，他們相擁、接吻，在相互撫慰中漸漸平息了過快的心跳和喘息。

　　這個夜裡吊墜中的靈魂沒有死亡的夢境。


End file.
